


This Home We've Made

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Nostalgia, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even years later, Jon worries that Thayet misses Sarain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Home We've Made

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Canon Week at Goldenlake in August of 2011.

“Did you dream of better things than this,” he ventured to ask, reluctant to know the answer but needing to know nonetheless. “When you were a child back in Sarain, I mean?”

She did not like speaking of her motherland, but sometimes when she had that faraway look in her eyes and when her hand went to her telltale nose, Jon knew she would open up to him. His lovely wife, Thayet of the K’miri, princess of a land that she could never claim and queen of a people that did not always trust her. Was this what she hoped for as a child? Did he ruin her dreams of returning to Sarain, as he had Kally’s dreams (oh and how that had hurt him, when his daughter had wanted nothing more than to serve her brother as a knight of the realm and he had crushed her, like he had crushed so many others)?

“I never dared to dream at all,” Thayet said, and smiled. The lines in her face deepened with that movement, but there was no one more beautiful to him than she was. “I know you worry that I’m homesick, but how can I possibly be? This is my home, the one we created together, me and you.”

_This is our home_ , Jon thought, as she reached across their bed to kiss him ever so sweetly, strong hands pressed on either side of his face, _the one we created together_.


End file.
